


Two Time

by ThatPersonWhoWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonWhoWrites/pseuds/ThatPersonWhoWrites
Summary: This was just a little thing to post since I have no time on my hands (and I'm also obsessed with this song for some reason). If you want a continuation (the "mature" part *wink wink*) of this, please tell me, it just won't have any lyrics. I can make some time for that heheSong: Two Time by Jack Stauber





	Two Time

**_We could leave the lights on, sun tan._ **

 

Levi sat in his bedroom who he shared with his girlfriend, Petra Ral. She was annoying the hell out of him, telling him that they should be more intimate with each other. The problem was, that he just didn’t feel the same about her that he did a year ago. A vein popped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he was quick to wack it off. “How about we do something else? Go to the park or something?” He suggested, inwardly hoping she would say yes.

 

“Levi, it’s dark outside! There is no use going!”

 

**_We could get lunch! Aw, man._ **

 

“Ugh, fine. How about we go to a nice restaurant then, if you really want to go somewhere else…?” She said.

 

Levi sighed, eyebrows knitting together. “No.”

 

Petra stood up, anger written on her features. “What the hell, Levi?! What’s gotten into you…!?”

 

**_I think that I like you. You do?_ **

 

Levi stood up as well, getting eye level with the woman. “Look, I think you’re pretty and all,” He started.

 

Petra looked at him, eyes shining with a little bit of hope. “You think so…?”

 

**_But something bugs me 'bout the way you lick your envelopes so…_ **

 

“Yeah…” He said. “But you just got annoying over the years.”

 

Fury built up inside Petra again. “What?! What kind of reason is that?”

 

In truth, Levi wanted to say he just lost feelings for her, but he didn’t think she could wrap it around that brain of hers if he had said it. He turned to the door. “I’m breaking up with you, can’t you get it?”

 

She grabbed his sleeve. “Levi, come one, we can work this out!”

 

Levi snatched his arm away from her grip. “Look, we’re done, okay?!”

 

The woman gave up and just stood there, blood boiling with rage. “Fine! Then I guess we are done!” She pushed him out the door. “Fuck you too!” She yelled, slamming the door in his face.

 

**_I’m out on the block again, so hopped up that I can’t pretend._ **

 

Levi walked away from the house, hand running through his raven colored locks. A sigh left his lips in relief, which surprised him. Shouldn’t he be angry? Or sad, right now? He just broke up with his girlfriend he’d been with for a year. Just like that. But all he felt was the relief and…

 

Happiness.

 

He put his hand in the pockets of his sweatshirt and looked up, grey orbs being met with the sparkling night sky. A breeze blew past him, chilling him, but he paid no attention to it. All that mattered to him was that he was free right now. Free from the responsibilities he had grown familiar with, free from being in love.

 

Just as he was about to be on his way, a car drove past him, parking in front.

 

Well, maybe not  _ entirely  _ free.

 

“Hey, Levi!” A woman said. She had (e/c) eyes that shone when you looked into them, and her hair was (h/l), her (h/c) tresses framing her face perfectly. A look of sympathy was plastered across her face, eyebrows furrowing in worry. “What are you doing out here in the cold? You’ll get sick.”

 

Levi shrugged. “I can’t go in the house anyway.”

 

She leaned to the side, one hand still on the steering wheel. “Why?”

 

Levi looked away, a stoic expression being given by him as usual. “Guess who’s single now.”

 

The woman’s eyes widened, a gasp getting stuck in her throat. “Oh. I… I’m sorry…” Never in a million years did she think that Levi and Petra would break up. They had seemed so in love… “Why did she break up with you?”

 

Levi looked at her. “I was the one that broke up with her.” He paused. “I just… didn’t feel the same spark as before.”

 

The woman seemed quick to change the subject. “Well, If you need somewhere to stay, you can always come to my apartment.”

 

Levi chuckled. “Thanks.” He said while getting in the passenger seat.

 

The girl was (Y/N). A longtime friend of Levi’s. She had always come to his rescue when they were young when Levi was getting picked on for being so skinny and short. She threw a good punch, which made Levi admire her (although he would never say that) and he felt thankful to have met her. He looked over at her and smiled, which (Y/N) took a glance at, blushing.

 

**_Two time, stay friends. Problem that you can’t defend._ **

**_Hands up, feel okay, whose heart could I break today?_ **

 

“Why are you smiling like that at me, Levi?” She said, pouting. 

 

Levi chuckled once more that night, shrugging. “No reason, really. I’m just… happy to be free from that relationship.” He wasn’t telling the truth. The truth of why he was smiling was the fact that she looked beautiful. More beautiful than anything. How come he had never noticed? This was a stronger feeling than when he first met Petra.

 

(Y/N) kept her eyes on the road. “Come on, aren’t you a little bit sad? I mean, you were with her for a long time.” 

 

“Come on,” He mocked her. “I’m sad and annoyed almost every day. Let me be happy for once.”

 

(Y/N) smiled. “Okay, okay,” She took a side glance in his direction. “I’m happy for you.”

 

Levi looked at her. “I appreciate it.”

 

He put his head back, sighing. His hand was out the window, feeling the cool summer night wind. His other hand started snaking its way toward the thigh of the girl beside him. When his skin made contact with hers, she blushed madly. She didn’t say anything, so he gave a light squeeze while rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin.

 

“Hey,” He started, looking at her with a certain look in his eyes. “When we get to your apartment…” he trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words exactly.

 

(Y/N) was immediately nodding her head, face crimson, and shoulders were hunched up. Her knuckles were white, due to her having a death grip on the wheel.

 

Levi smirked and looked forward again, keeping his hand on her thigh while slipping it up her shorts.

 

He now knew where his love for Petra went. It moved on to this woman.

 

He was looking forward to tonight.

 

**_Two time, stay friends._ **

**_Problem that you can’t defend..._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing to post since I have no time on my hands (and I'm also obsessed with this song for some reason). If you want a continuation (the "mature" part *wink wink*) of this, please tell me, it just won't have any lyrics. I can make some time for that hehe
> 
> Song: Two Time by Jack Stauber


End file.
